


Jammies outside

by gay_as_heaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Breastfeeding, Established Relationship, F/F, Non-Sexual Age Play, Punishment, Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heaven/pseuds/gay_as_heaven
Summary: Heaven made the poor decision of wearing her pajamas outside, her Mommy will have to punish her for breaking one of their rules.





	Jammies outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I came back klajskaskjask
> 
> Hope you like it sz

"So are you going to tell me why you were wearing your jammies outside?" Fallon said, grabbing the hem of Heaven's t-shirt and pulling it out of her.  
"I... I thought it lo-looked good with the rest of... of my clothes." She said, embarrassed.  
"Well it did looked good but you shouldn't wear you jammies outside, Heaven!" She said, pretending she was mad at her girlfriend. She really wasn't, but they had rules, Heaven herself asked for those rules, she couldn't just break them whenever she wanted to.

 

Some months ago  
"Are we really going through with this?" Heaven asked, concerned.  
"Of course we are! You want to, and it makes you happy, of course we are going through with this. And I have to admit, It's growing on me." She said, smirking, never she would have thought she would some day be someone's 'Mommy'. Well... Not that kind of mommy.  
"Okay, then." Heaven smiled, relieved.  
"Hm... babygirl, I was thinking." She said shyly, caughting the one with glowing eye's attention. "You have a lot of lists, right? I was thinking maybe you'd have one for... punishments...?" She seemed unsure, never she thought she would be asking a question like this.  
The flush on the other's cheek grew. "I... I... I think I do, actually." She said, reminding herself of one list written not so long time ago. Heaven grabbed her cellphone and unlocked it, quickly opening the notes app as Fallon sat next to her on the fluffy couch. She made her way trying to get to the list fast enough so Fallon wouldn't see some... intriguing titles on it. "Here." She said, finally finding it. "But this is something we have to do together, Fal, I only have some ideas in here." She said, leading the phone into the other's direction.  
"Elaborate." She simply said.  
"Like... In which circumstances these punishment will be applied, we need rules." She looked at her girlfriend, Fallon had little stars on her eyes as she watched Heaven talking about it so passionately, she nodded, telling Heaven to keep going. "Hm... Maybe... Okay, here's an example: if I-- the little one doesn't eat their... veggies..." she stopped herself, unsure weather she should keep maintaining her words or should use a more 'grown up' vocabulary, but a hand on her thigh stopped her thoughts, telling her silently to keep going. She took a deep breath. "If the little one doesn't eat their veggies they shall receive..." she stopped again, thinking. "...10 spankies." She finished, the pink on her cheeks turning bright red with the use of the word 'spankies'. A loud smack was head as Fallon's lips left Heaven's cheek, leaving her surprised, they both smiled.  
"Okay, I think I got it. We should... write it down?" She asked, taking Heaven's face in her hand and turning it, leaving a peck on her lips before the girl nodded a 'yes'.  
Heaven got up, made her way into their bedroom and came back to the living room. A paper, one pen and two different crayons in her hand, she placed them on the coffee table in front of them. Fallon looked deep into her eyes, giving her a go. Heaven sat on the floor, legs under the tiny table and back on the couch. "What do you... What do you think should be a rule?" Heaven asked, still highly embarrassed.  
"Maybe... eating healthy?" She asked, kinda smiling. This, as awkward as it could be, it was a super fun situation, she thought. Heaven nodded.  
"If not enough... veggies... eaten." She said as she wrote it down, still embarrassed to say 'veggies'. "What's the punishment?" She asked, looking up to Fallon.  
"Maybe those 10 spanks you were talking about." The flush on Heaven's cheeks came back, she bit her lip, wondering if she could keep a certain information to herself. Fallon pulled her lip down, releasing it from her girlfriend's teeth. "You'll hurt yourself." She murmured. "What's wrong? You don't seem to like the 10 spanks idea." She asked, concerned.  
"I..." she laughed nervously, taking a deep breath and saying it all at once. "I-think-10-spankies-will-be-too-little-cuz-i-think-ill-actually-enjoy-it-maybe-we-should-do-15-so-it-can... burn." She said, taking another deep breath once she finished her sentence, trying to catch her lost breath.  
"Oh..." Fallon said, finally realizing what she had said after some seconds thinking about and analyzing it. Then she laughed, she laughed real hard.  
"Hey!! Don't laugh!!" Heaven exclaimed.  
Fallon went down, sitting on the floor next to Heaven, her legs joining Heaven's under the coffee table. "You're cute." She said, her arm making her way behind Heaven's back and caressing the side of her hip. "So we can do 15, it's okay, it's your butt that is going to be hit anyway." She said and Heaven looked at her, her jaw dropped.  
"Fallon!!" She exclaimed, skeptical.  
"What? It's true!" She said, laughing. Then it was silent again and Heaven added the ',15 spanks will be recieved.'  
"What now?"  
"What's on your list?"  
Heaven took her phone, and, even though embarrassed to, said the items out loud. "They're only some ideas okay?" She looked at Fallon, who nodded. "Spankies, corner time, writing stuff down, no toy time, no suckies, earlier bedtime, no playtime, no drawing." She finished, her cheeks as red as ever.  
"Wait... What's the difference between toy time and playtime?" Fallon asked, truly confused. Heaven didn't know she was happy or mortified her girlfriend was listening to her.  
"Hm... Well... Pla-playtime it's... well... it's not actually... playing." Her voice broke, the last part coming out in a much more higher tone. She quickly glanced at Fallon, who still looked confused. "It's sex." She said, almost a whisper.  
Fallon eyes widen. "Oh-ho." She said, mockingly, holding back a laughter. Instead she held Heaven tight in her arms and left plenty of kisses in her face. "Sex, huh?" She mocked, Heaven hit her arm, irritated. "It's just sex, babe, there's no need to be embarrassed." She said, smiling. "And what was that other thing... suckies, you said?" Now Fallon really was confused. The flush in Heaven's cheeks grew even redder, the reddest Fallon has ever seen in her girlfriend's face.  
"Oh, we can talk about that later." Fallon agreed.  
So they kept going, during all afternoon, deciding rules and punishments if they shall be broken. And those were: if not enough veggies eaten, 15 spanks shall be recieved; if staying up past bedtime, no candies for one week; if not fixing up bed before waking up, earlier bedtime; if respond Mommy, no playtime and corner time; if disobey Mommy; no playtime nor bedtime story; if wearing jammies outside, write stuff down; if not keeping toys away after finish playing with them; no playtime nor drawing time; if being bratty, 10 spanks and no candies for 2 days and in case of throwing a temper tantrum, no playtime, no candies and corner time. And all of them had the same "extra" punishment, this being no suckies in that day and maybe the day before depending on the importance of the rule that was broken.  
After a long conversation that ended with a very flushed Heaven who kept coming in and out of her headspace and a very happy Fallon they stated that suckies are, definitely, the most serious thing Fallon could take from her as they were her favorite thing to do with Mommy except for cuddling.

 

Today  
"What's the rule about wearing jammies outside, Heaven?" She asked, serious.  
"Write stuff down." She said, a big pout on her lips.  
"That's right." She said, grabbing a spare of clean clothes. "So now you're going to take a shower, put on these clean clothes and go to the kitchen, there, I'll give you your punishment. I'll make us dinner." She said, handing the spare of clothes to the one sitting on the bed.  
"You won't go with me?" Heaven asked, the pout still landing on her lips.  
"No. I think you're big enough to take a shower on your own."  
"But, Mommy!!"  
"No 'buts', lil' lady, you've been breaking a lot of rules recently." She left a kiss on the top of Heaven's head. "I'll be in the kitchen." She said, leaving the bedroom and closing the door.  
Heaven sighed, heading to the bathroom and doing as she was told, taking a shower and, when done, putting on the fresh spare of clothes and walking to the kitchen. "Hi, Momma..." she said lowly, feeling the way her voice was making her look like, smaller than before.  
"Hi, honey." Fallon said, smiling, the little one looked terrible, like if she regretted doing something, and even though it hurt her seeing Heaven like this, she had to keep a strong front. Heaven asked for the rules, so she mustn't break them. She turned around, looking at her girlfriend, standing in the kitchen, looking down and playing with the hem of her shirt. "Sit here, baby." She said, placing a paper and a pencil in front of one of the chairs in the table.  
Heaven did it. "What should i... what I write, Momma?" She asked, her vocabulary turning as small as she felt.  
"You're going to write... 'I won't wear jammies outside anymore'" she said, thinking if the sentence was too big for Heaven at that moment. But the other one only nodded and grabbed the pen in her tiny hands and looked up. "Twenty times." She said, the other one nodded again as she turned around, checking the food on the stove.  
"Mommy?" The little girl said.  
"Yes, sweetie." She said, cutting the tomatoes into little pieces. But no words were spoken. Concerned, she turned around and saw stormy, confused eyes looking to her. "Twenty is ten twice, honey." She said and the other one nodded, turning in her chair and starting to write. Fallon turned of the fire once the steak was good and took a few steps 'till the girl in the table, looking from above her shoulders as she finished marking twenty dots on the paper and starting to write next to the first one. ''I won't wear ja' she stopped.  
"Mommy?" The low voice sounded again.  
"Double m, darling." She said, smiling once the little girl kept writing again 'mmies outside anymor' she stopped, ready to go to the next dot when a warm hand landed on her shoulder, she looked up. "Anymore has a 'e' on the end, honey." Her cheeks grew red as she looked down again and added the 'e' to the word. "That's right, baby." She left a kiss on the top of her head again and walked back to the kitchen isle, finishing preparing the salad.  
One Fallon was close finishing the salad the heard a voice murmuring. "I'm done, Momma." She put a little salt on the salad bowl, marking it as done in the checklist on her mind and turned around, walking to the table and pulling the chair next to the one her girlfriend was sitting on, sitting next to her.  
"Let me see, baby." She said, taking the paper from the girl's hand when she handed it to her. "Okay, good, everything's right." She said, caressing the girl's arm with her hand. "Congrats, baby! Wanna eat something?" She asked, then the other one nodded.  
"M'hungwy." She murmured, making Fallon smile wide.  
"Come here, baby." She said and Heaven stood up, walking to her. Fallon made both her plate and Heaven's, even though the little one said she could do it herself. "Eat everything, okay?" She said, putting a bit of salad in her plate.  
"Even onions?" She asked, pouting again.  
"Okay, everything but the onions. I know you don't like the sound they make when they're chewed." She said leaving a kiss on the other's cheek. They sat by the table, one facing the other. They ate in silence, Fallon's feet gently going up and down Heaven's leg.  
"Mommy?" Heaven said lowly.  
"Yes, dear?" She looked up to her.  
"M'done... Can I go to bed?" She asked, thinking hard before saying all words.  
"Of course you can, baby." She said and Heaven got up from the chair, taking her plate to the sink, first throwing the onions that were left in her plate on the trash then starting to wash it. Fallon frowned at that, but she let it go, she knows Heaven wouldn't have done it if she thought she could let the plate fall and break.  
Soon after Fallon finished her dinner and did the same as Heaven, she first threw the rests of it on the trash than washed it, leaving it on the rest so it could dry over night and she'd put it on it's respective place in the morning. Fallon then headed to the bedroom, finding Heaven sat on the bed, holding a stuffie. It seemed like... Captain Cottontail was dancing.  
"Heaven?" The girl look up from the mention of her name.  
"Hi, Momma." She said, smiling sadly.  
"You really regret going out in you jammies, don't you?" She asked, getting closer to her.  
"I do, Momma. M'sowy." She said, feeling Fallon's hands cupping her face as she sat by her side on the bed. "Didn't want to make Mommy mad, sowy." She said, then feeling her girlfriend's lips on her own.  
"It's okay, baby, you didn't make Mommy mad, okay? Just don't do it again, I'm sure you hate being punished as much as I hate punishing you." She said before kissing her again, this time a little bit fiercely. "I'm going to take a shower." She got up, heading to the bathroom.  
"Momma..." her voice was low, whiny.  
"Yes, baby." She said, smirking, already guessing what she would say.  
"Can I... Can I join you?" She asked, embarrassed.  
Fallon was ready to deny it since the girl had already taken a shower not even one hour ago. But the tone on Heaven's voice and the way she just had kissed Fallon. She gave in.  
"Of course, baby." The tiny pout on Heaven's lips was quickly changed by a smile as quickly as Fallon answered her.  
Fallon headed to the bathroom, took off her clothes and got inside the shower, hearing the low sounds of her girlfriend also taking of her clothes. Then she felt a tiny hand on her arm, poking her. She turned around and wrapped Heaven on her arms, hugging her tight. "I love you, baby." She whispered to her ear.  
"I love you too, Mommy." She said.  
The time was mostly spent on Heaven watching Fallon take her shower. Sure, some kisses here and there, but mostly just quiet contemplation.  
Once Fallon finished, she dried herself and Heaven and they got into their clothes, right before heading back to the bedroom, where they laid in their bed, cuddled, Heaven's face against Fallon's breasts and their arms wrapped around the other's body.  
"Mommy?" Heaven said, knowing Fallon hadn't fallen asleep yet. Her voice needy as ever.  
"No, baby, you know you can't today." She said, already knowing what her girlfriend wanted. She could hear the big pout on her lips. "Tomorrow. I promise you, baby, tomorrow you get to have all the suckies you want to." She said, also being able to hear Heaven's cheeks reddening, she laughed lowly and left a kiss on the top of Heaven's head. "Tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> yo guys  
> what do you think?  
> was it really bad? slightly good?


End file.
